youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Fact Fiend
Karl Smallwood and Brad Rawlinson, better known online as Fact Fiend, are a YouTube duo who turn articles from the Fact Fiend website into videos. After they finish the main story of the video, he is well known for his tangents, which are usually stories that he talks about with Brad, which are related to the main video. Many of the videos feature Karl drinking during the videos (though he usually stays on topic after drinking). Although his channel was made on March 11, 2017, on the month of May 2018, YouTube started heavily promoting his content, resulting in approximately an additional 70 thousand subscribers from a figure around 10,000 before May 2018 (According to tube buddy). Trivia *Before gaining popularity, the channel used to have a patreon page, however, due to the channel's surge in popularity, he shut down his patreon since he had enough money to support their channel thanks to the surge of popularity. *Karl has stated that many YouTubers played ads in the middle of the videos on purpose since they had to press a button to do so. Since he found it annoying, many of his videos do not have ads in the middle of them. *Originally Brad wanted to crop out the corners that were visible in the videos, however, Karl thought it'd be funny to make the videos look as bad as possible and just stand in front of a green screen that they didn't actually use. Now, its mostly just for the sake of continuity. when he recorded a video, his green screen broke, this caused them to get a new green screen however since people did not like that the new green screen did not have corners, they used photoshop to put back the corners back in their videos. However Brad revealed in Fact Fiend Raw - Vin Diesel's favourite beer sucksthis was only for the first five or so videos, with the old greenscreen being placed infront of the new greenscreen to keep their distinctive style. * Karl gets annoyed when he sees his name spelt with a "C" instead of a "K" in the comments section which he mentions at the end of his video "Daft Punk Don't Give a Robotic crap (How to Spell Karl) * He has also started his own company by the name of Big Wangers Inc. and is now officially a CEO. * Karl's record for getting drunk is his video "People Used To Think Rick Astley Was Black", where he drank around 12 and a half shots of Jim Beam with Honey. * They are aware of this wikitubia page as stated on the video Lemmy was Pretty Much Indestructible (Raising a Drink) (around the time 2:50) * At the start they would add in "Like, Comment, Subscribe," moments at the end of the videos, but stopped because they ran out of jokes to make of it, as well as their own distaste for it. * On Karl's own YouTube channel called: Karl Smallwood they upload the occasional Raw FactFiend videos as well as lengthy tangent videos that were cut out from the main FactFiend videos because of length. * Karl has had a few jobs in bartending and restaurant works where he has told various interesting stories about his previous works. Two main examples being how he gave a cleaning lady a cup of tea every day much to the annoynce of his manager (Here ), and how he would get an easy £10 tip making a bet with young rich men on how Moët Champagne is correctly pronounced (Here ). Quotes *"Nobody comes here for the facts!" *"I don't want to be famous. I just want to be well known enough for people to make sick fanart of me." *"I am constantly amazed by Man's ability to put penisis into things where they're not supposed to be." Milestones *100,000 subscribers: June 7 2018. *200,000 subscribers: August 5 2018 *300,000 subscribers: December 17 2018 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017